Forever Young
Forever Young is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the fifth track from their second mini album GOT♡. Audio Spotify Lyrics |Rom = |Eng = Forever Young Shawty Forever Young Forever Young Shawty Forever Young Forever Young Shawty Forever Young Your eyes that saw me for the first time In them, I saw a number of stars They were following me in a funny way that day So, why, on that day… …Couldn’t I forget about you, in that moment The day the shining you, came towards me To me you’re the Best of the Best no one I ever had I’ll give you a gift, So I won’t regret Miss you I really miss you If you’re still not bored of me I’ll sing a song for you Turn the radio o-o-on, yurn the radio o-o-on Miss you I really miss you So that you’ll be able to think of me, I’ll sing for you Turn the radio o-o-on, turn the radio o-o-on Cuz I wanna be Forever young this moment that’s just ours Forever young I don’t want to let itget away Forever young woo baby Woo woo baby woo woo baby Cuz I wanna be Forever young you and I, just as we are Forever young even if time passes by Forever young woo baby Woo woo baby woo woo baby Forever you’re my shawty Forever you’re my shawty Place me in your heart the way the night keeps the stars With your eyes, and your smile They melt me, and make me more excited Come to me just like that and Feel me and this beautiful night Hey shawty I wanna be with you forever young No matter how I look at it you’re ma baby girl Miss you I really miss you If you’re still not bored of me, I’ll sing a song for you Turn the radio o-o-on, turn the radio o-o-on Miss you I really miss you So that you’ll be able to think of me, I’ll sing for you Turn the radio o-o-on, turn the radio o-o-on Cuz I wanna be Forever young this moment that’s just ours Forever young I don’t want to let itget away Forever young woo baby Woo woo baby woo woo baby Cuz I wanna be Forever young you and I, just as we are Forever young even if time passes by Forever young woo baby Woo woo baby woo woo baby Forever you’re my shawty Listen to me baby Can you hear my heart that says it loves you? Embrace my sincerity towards you Just be my side, just like this Forever young shawty forever young (uh) Forever young shawty forever young (come on) Forever young shawty forever young (uh) Forever young shawty Cause I wanna be Forever young this moment that’s just ours Forever young I don’t want to let itget away Forever young woo baby Woo woo baby woo woo baby Cuz I wanna be Forever young you and I, just as we are Forever young even if time passes by Forever young woo baby Woo woo baby woo woo baby Forever you’re my shawty }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:GOT♡ Category:Discography Category:Songs